


Entressonho

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [49]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Em que momento ele havia conquistado o direito de usufruir daquela estranha realidade?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entressonho

**Author's Note:**

> Entressonho: divagar com o pensamento; perder-se em cogitações; devanear.

Passava os olhos pelas planilhas e gráficos sem ler nada. A luz do aparelho começava a machucar sua vista e ele tentou adivinhar que horas eram sem ler os números no canto da tela. 

Colocou o _tablet_ sobre as pernas cruzadas e apertou a testa com as palmas das mãos. Seus ombros doíam, seus braços não aguentavam mais ficar dobrados, as pernas pediam um descanso e uma dor de cabeça tímida começava a dar sinais de que o incomodaria em breve. Até abrir a boca era incômodo, depois de tanto tempo lendo com os dentes trincados. Números o deixavam nervoso. 

Alongou os braços enquanto observava a sala. A televisão ligada na estática, Melissa esticada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada na perna dele, seus ombros se mexendo devagar conforme ela respirava. Ele sorriu sentido-se culpado ao notar os pés descalços dela encolhidos entre o sofá e a almofada. Arrumou a cabeleira cacheada com cuidado e afagou a cabeça da garota com cuidado, suspendendo o carinho quando ela se remexeu e encolheu-se mais perto dele, voltando a dormir no mesmo instante.

O filho estava na outra poltrona, deitado com a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços e os pés balançando no ar enquanto tentava ler o jornal. Só podia vê-lo da cintura para baixo, o resto do corpo estava escondido atrás das folhas, que eram sacudidas pelas mãos pequenas para facilitar a leitura. Sabia que ele não estava concentrado pelos pés se mexendo distraídos, cada um usando uma meia diferente (vermelha no pé esquerdo, listrada de azul e cinza no direito). Morria de orgulho de dizer que o filho lia todo o jornal mesmo sendo tão novo, mas sabia que ele só passava os olhos pelas manchetes e procurava pelas imagens, pulando as de políticos e pessoas que não sabia dizer quem eram. Armand gostava das tirinhas, recortava imagens do espaço ou de cachorros, mas primeiro avaliava todo o jornal antes de decidir o que valia a pena ser guardado ou não.

Virou-se na direção da cozinha e encontrou o marido surgindo da porta que levava ao porão, com um violão em uma das mãos. Seus pés descalços faziam um _tap tap_ engraçado conforme ele caminhava pelo piso frio da cozinha, e pareciam grudar no chão de madeira da sala, chiando quando ele se virou nos calcanhares para puxar o banquinho do piano e colocar as folhas que trazia no bolso sobre a mesinha de centro. Puxou o controle remoto do sofá para desligar a televisão e tirou um lápis de trás da orelha para anotar alguma coisa no topo de uma das folhas. Explicou que a luz do porão tinha queimado enquanto ele trabalhava, mas prometia ser rápido.

Sempre eficiente, discreto, agindo como se fosse um incômodo constante e garantindo que todos ao seu redor teriam que tolerá-lo pelo mínimo de tempo possível. Em todos aqueles anos ele pôde observar o marido se transformando por completo e ao mesmo tempo permanecendo a mesma pessoa por meio dos hábitos. Era notável como se conseguia mudar uma personalidade, mas manias eram eternas.

Tentou se mexer o mínimo possível para colocar o tablet sobre a mesinha de centro e se acomodou o melhor que conseguiu sem acordar a filha. Fixou os olhos nas mãos dele e começou a relembrar da primeira vez que as tinha visto, machucadas e manchadas de sangue nas unhas, nos nós dos dedos.

Seria ele digno daquilo tudo? Aquela paz, aquele conforto contido para não perturbar o descanso de uma criança, o orgulho das leituras de um garoto que não tinha nada do seu sangue, tudo isso era normal? Em que momento ele havia conquistado o direito de usufruir daquela estranha realidade?

Tudo até ali podia ter sido movido pelo acaso, por uma mão divina ou por suas próprias decisões, era uma escolha dele se responsabilizar pelo o que estava vivendo ou dividir o crédito com forças invisíveis. Qualquer que fosse a causa, ele não se importava. Até onde podia dizer estava tão feliz quanto nos sonhos que tinha quando era mais novo, quando sonhava coisas mais modestas que não envolviam contas a pagar, baterias de aparelhos eletrônicos e comprar pares novos de meias infantis toda semana. Seus sonhos eram simples, pediam apenas alguém que o amasse e se tornar bom em alguma coisa. 

Parou para escutar a música que o marido tocava sem se surpreender com a velocidade com a qual os dedos se moviam pelo braço do instrumento. Já havia passado o tempo em que se surpreendia com a habilidade dele, o que antes havia sido motivo para admiração tinha se tornado mais um dos inúmeros detalhes que o tornavam único e que agora Francis avaliava distraído com as mãos do marido.

Se perguntou a respeito do que ainda poderia viver acompanhado dele, se haveria alguma novidade para preencher seus dias quando o tédio emergisse da rotina. Deixou a ideia no ar, pensando se não estava sendo injusto com ele. Ainda existia admiração o suficiente para encobrir as rusgas, respeito o suficiente para sufocar as diferenças. Ainda havia amor ali, amor o suficiente para tornar toleráveis os momentos de tédio, de raiva, de frustração.

E haveriam os momentos em que ele desejaria apenas o homem - a carne nua, crua, dilatada e pulsante - e segundos depois ofegaria diante da vontade de revirar suas entranhas, pelo calor do corpo e a voz rouca embalando seu sono. Viriam os dias em que ele seria apenas chama ansiando por ser apagada pelo toque dele e as noites em que se sentiria solitário como nunca, mesmo com o corpo dele a centímetros de distância. Os segundos em que se questionaria o que tinha visto naquele italiano petulante e frio. Segundos apenas, pois em seguida vislumbraria um piscar de olhos, um tremer dos lábios, um gesto com as mãos afim de arrumar os cabelos ou segurar uma caneta em que se derreteria por inteiro novamente.

Quando os dedos pararam de dedilhar o violão, Francis percebeu que naquele momento não o reconhecia como marido ou amante, apenas admirava um homem bonito que conseguia tirar músicas delicadas de um instrumento. Observava as linhas pálidas nos antebraços, os círculos arroxeados que a gola da camiseta não conseguia esconder, os pés descalços com contusões e curativos. Conseguia pensar no marido como o que ele apresentava quando saía daquela casa - músico, atraente, sedutor - e se perguntava a respeito do que as outras pessoas pensavam dele, se concordavam ou acrescentavam adjetivos aos inúmeros que ele despertava quando passava.

Sentia-se orgulhoso de ter um homem tão talentoso sentado na sua sala de estar. Um homem que como ele tinha defeitos, um bolso cheio deles por sinal, que devia sentir raiva e chorar quando não suportava mais se esconder, que sentia desejo e também se cansava, alguém que também seria engolido pelo tempo quando sua vida se extinguisse. Tão mortal quanto ele, quanto as crianças, como tudo naquela sala e mesmo assim, ao seu modo, eterno.

Aquele era um raro momento em que Francis conseguia considerar a ideia da morte dele ou dos meninos sem se sentir sufocado pela ansiedade, e sempre se surpreendia quando notava esse distanciamento.

Lucius suspirou e mudou de posição no banquinho depois de largar o lápis sobre os papéis. Sempre que se sentia cansado de fazer alguma coisa ele cantava músicas bobas ou improváveis, como a abertura do desenho favorito dos filhos ou algum hino religioso. A voz dele começou baixa, sussurrando para si frases que pareciam desconexas antes de parar a melodia e apertar algumas tarrachas. Quando se deu por satisfeito com o som, jogou a franja para o lado e recomeçou a cantoria ainda para si, sem se preocupar com a plateia.

O filho largou o jornal e pulou no colo do pai com os olhos fixos no violão. Melissa continuava encolhida com a cabeça apoiada na coxa dele e respirando profundamente. Seus dedos afagavam a cabeça dela com movimentos aleatórios e desnecessários, visto que a criança a muito já havia adormecido. Percebeu que Armand também estava seguindo pelo mesmo caminho, mas sorriu quando ele encostou a cabeça no seu ombro e acompanhou a música que o pai cantava, murmurando sem se preocupar em acertar a letra. 

Toda a cena era irreal. Aquele país, aquela casa, aquelas crianças e o homem loiro cantando sobre graça e milagres quando sequer acreditava em Deus. Se houvessem lhe dito que sua vida começaria assim que pisasse em Roma ele debocharia do comentário, faria pouco caso de quem conseguia crer que _ele_ poderia ter um futuro tão promissor. Parecia que o tempo entre a viagem dele para Roma e o último minuto haviam passado em um piscar de olhos, mas ele conseguia sentir o peso daquele percurso. Ainda era o moleque imperfeito do meio do mato, ainda apanhava da mãe por não ser o que ela esperava e fugia dos garotos da escola para não apanhar antes das aulas, ainda vivia tantas outras lembranças amargas no fundo da sua mente, mas elas perdiam o foco quando ele piscava os olhos e apertava as mãos ao redor dos cabelos da filha, das pernas do filho. _Seus_ filhos.

Também tinha mudado completamente enquanto mantinha velhos hábitos. Gostaria de poder dizer para o Francis das suas memórias que iria demorar, mas no final as coisas se tornariam melhores até do que os sonhos que ele tinha. Maiores que estes até. Afinal, sua vida se realizou sem seguir nada do que tinha planejado, aceitou uma série de coisas sem nenhuma garantia e não poderia ter feito escolhas tão certas. E mesmo que ele não conseguisse pensar que tinha algum controle sobre aquele curso, sorria por ter sido agraciado por tamanha sorte. 

Limpou a garganta e se juntou a tímida cantoria do filho, forçando o marido a erguer os olhos e encarar seu rosto primeiro com atenção, e depois com um sorriso discreto, uma delicada contração do canto da boca que apenas Francis notava. Um detalhe só deles. 

Se durante um segundo da eternidade ele se cegou pela própria insignificância, agora ele podia ver o que tinha conquistado. E sentia-se orgulhoso do resultado.


End file.
